Counter-Clockwise
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: NO LONGER DOING THIS ONE. NEW VERSION IS GOING TO BE TITLED "Best Friends Forever"
1. Rain Rain Go Away

Rain always reminded me of a new beginning. Rain washes away the paint on the canvas. It cleans our air. It revives the flowers.

But only seems blind any living Mobian. I could barely see.

I was under my umbrella, trudging in my rain boots. My black trench coat had been moderately soaked.

I was still the same Arrianna as I had always been, and the rain couldn't wash that away.

A little reclusive and soft-spoken, but still kind and social when necessary and very skilled in weaponry. Even though I had only one power—Chaos—I relied on weapons mostly.

I was supposed to meet Sonic and some others at Starbucks—don't really know or care why they chose this place—to discuss something that Tails had found out recently.

But it was going to be a very long time before I got there.

While I'm on my way, the rain stops and I shake out my umbrella. I let my outfit show.

A one-shouldered white t-shirt with a black heart on my chest. Black fitted jeans. What would have been black sneakers was replaced by black rain boots.

I get there within five minutes.

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow. Ugh, Shadow.

You would know that the only reason we hate each other is because we are completely the same. We even look the same.

Wild black quills, black fur, tan muzzle, except my eyes were green and I had no stripes. And my quills were in a ponytail and I had bangs.

I sat down between Tails and Amy.

"Where have you been, Anna?" Amy asked. That was my nickname.

"It took me forever to get through that rain."

"Why didn't you just come earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to." I replied.

Amy just rolled her eyes at me.

"Probably just tried not to get wet. Must be pretty hard trying to walk with royal servants carrying your umbrella."

Shadow…

Okay, maybe I was a princess. I was the princess of Emerald Island when I met them. But that gave him no reason to tease me about it. I hated being trapped in that tower.

I hold my negativity in and then in instinctively started polishing one of my blades that I kept in my wallet, under the table.

Tails looked over to me with a worried face.

I put the knife up. I never wanted to scare anyone but enemies, and I wasn't about to scare my little fox friend. I gave him a reassuring glance.

"Anyways…" Sonic said, rolling his eyes, too. "Tails said that he found out about some secret map."

Tails nodded and then pulled out an old, tattered scroll.

It looked like an island map. The title was "_Epikindinos." _

"Wait…doesn't that mean "dangerous" in Greek?" Shadow asked.

"Good thing you were smart enough to figure it out, Shadow." I said back. He growled at me.

I smirked.

"Guys, this isn't the time!" Silver said.

"Yeah, we just need to get this map figured out." Sonic agreed. "If it means "dangerous" then something bad must be there."

"Maybe we should go there." I said.

"Hmm…it would be interesting to check it out." Rouge said.

Everyone else simply just considered it.

"Alright, vacation to Epikindinos it is!"

* * *

Soon, Amy and I were at my apartment. Amy already had her stuff packed and now she was helping me.

"What swimsuit do you want?" She said, holding up two of mine.

"The red one." I said, not playing attention to her. I was still playing with my blade. It was a just a regular blade, with a handle made of a stiff leather-like material, the color of wine.

Amy saw me playing with it.

"Are you upset about what Shadow said?"

Her question rang true in my ears. I was very upset about what he said.

I nodded a little.

"Anna, don't worry. He's just not the friendly type." She said, pacing my bedroom floor. An interested glint came in her eyes.

"Wait, you usually don't care about what Shadow says. Unless…"

No, no, no, don't say that!

"YOU LIKE HIM!" She yelled. She squealed and did some silent screaming in happiness.

"Oh, my gosh! You like Shadow!" She said.

"What? That is ridiculous!" I protest.

I mean, sure, I guess Shadow is what most girls and some boys would says as, breathtakingly attractive, but that doesn't mean I like him. Or any boy for that matter. People tell me I'm like Artemis.

"Why would I ever like that stupid, depressing hedgehog? I hate him." I said.

"Come on, girl. You know you like him!" Amy said.

"I DO NOT!" I screamed and sent the blade flying into the nearby wall.

Amy looked at it and then looked at me closely.

"I'm sorry, let's just finish packing." I sighed and helped her pick out my own clothes.

Oh, trust me. I did not like Shadow. But something told me I was going to end up with some lucky boy...or maybe even a girl…no, a boy.

But who?

**Alright how was that? Arrianna the hedgehog is me!**


	2. The Trip

**OK, Phantomask, something tells me you love this story! Thanks and congratulations for being the first follower and reviewer.**

**Now is this chapter, the gang is going to be heading to Epikindinos.**

* * *

My clothes had been packed and now we were all heading to our boat that we were taking.

I brushed my hair into a French braid and kept my bangs near my left eye. I put on a simple purple tank top with jean shorts and brown wedges.

Amy decided to wear a pink sundress and red shoes. We were both walking to the boating dock.

"So what are you gonna do when we get there?" Amy asked.

Don't worry about it.

"Just relax." I said.

She nodded as if she understood my decision.

"So, do you think we'll see anyone there?" She asked. I shrugged.

Soon, we got to the dock. Everyone was there.

"C'mon, guys, we gotta go." Tails said, gesturing for us to come. Everyone started walking towards the boat, or ship would be correct.

It looked big enough to have a room for everyone, plus other rooms, kinda like a cruise ship but smaller.

As I was about to go on, I realized something.

"Where's Sonic?" I asked.

Everyone started looking around.

"I didn't even notice that he left." Amy said. Why wouldn't you, considering you stalk him all the time?

"Wait, a minute. Here he is." Silver said, walking to a large rock on the dock. He used both hands to drag Sonic from behind it.

"Sonic, why are you hiding?" Amy asked.

"I'm not getting on that boat!" He said, hiding again.

"Sonic, you have to get on." Tails rolled his eyes.

"I got it!" I said and ran at the speed of light. That was faster than Sonic and Shadow! Who's the fastest thing alive now?

I grabbed Sonic by the arm and then personally carried him like a suit case into the boat.

* * *

After all that action, I had found my room. It had a very purple scheme with accents of white.

It was perfect.

But I didn't want to spend my day in a room, so I was searching the ship. I found a room full of weapons and targets and all that good stuff.

I was eager to get my hands on a beautiful, gleaming silver bow that came with a white quiver of arrows. This was something you would find in the Olympics.

I ran up and grabbed the bow. I fastened the quiver around my shoulders.

I nocked the arrow onto the bowstring and set it on the slot. I eyed the target and sent an arrow flying into the center.

Hmm…I wonder what it would be like if the target was Shadow and the center was his heart.

That's silly, considering he has no heart or soul.

I'm about to shoot another but then I feel the boat shake.

"Ugh!" I cry out as I trip and end up shooting my arrow into the wall.

I just kept shooting until I got sick of it.

I picked up some spears.

Needless to say, I was trained in every type of weapon. Guns, knives, bow and arrow, swords, and just plain old martial arts if it came to it.

I threw my spear into the target. I kept throwing, sometimes it only went into the outer edge, but it didn't matter to me.

Wow, I seem like Katniss, Clove, and Cato all mixed together, huh?

"So you found the weapon room?"

I turn and expect to see Shadow, but instead it's Sonic.

"Oh, hey, Sonic." I say.

"Hey, Anna. I should have guessed that you'd be here." He said, walking towards me. "You always did love to train with weapons."

I nodded, and smiled a little. I met Sonic first. He had the nerve to say he was faster. Well, he doesn't run 186, 282 miles per second, does he?

Exactly.

"You wanna have a race?" He asked.

Oh, brother.

"Sure." I said.

We went to the rail of the ship.

"Around the ship twice, okay?" He said.

I nodded.

We both got into a running position and then we ran off. I took off in a purple blur, and Sonic took off in a blue one.

I have no idea why my natural blur is purple. I'm a black hedgehog, and so is Shadow. His blur is yellow.

Anyways, I'm on my second lap and Sonic is just finishing his first one.

I made it to the finish before he did.

"How do you keep beating me?" Sonic asked.

"Um, because I'm faster than you. Eating chilidogs all day doesn't help your speed, Blue." I smirked.

Sonic glared at me.

* * *

In about five hours, it is 6:00 P.M. and we have just made it to Epikindinos.

The island is nothing like I expected it to be.

I expected an abandoned island with monsters screeching in the background. This was like a Hawaii resort!

There were was a tall building that looked like a hotel and then some smaller buildings that looked like restaurants and all that good stuff.

"Welcome to Epikindinos!" Someone says.

We all turn to see a black echidna with yellow bead in its dreads. He had sunglasses and a red island shirt. He looked like a Jamaican version of Knuckles.

"Is there a Sonic the Hedgehog here?" He asked.

Sonic went up to the front, beside me.

"That's me!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, there you are. My name is Áeron. I will be your host for your stay." He said. "I will show you all to your rooms."

My room was kinda like everyone else's.

Blue walls. Cream and blue bed. Dark blue carpeting. Hickory closet and bathroom doors. Clear shower curtain with blue polka-dots.

When I was putting my things in place, Amy came into my room.

"Guess what, Arrianna?" She asked. She looked like she saw Sonic taking a shower.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her.

"I heard from Áeron that there would be a celebration every night this week in honor of our arrival. Isn't that great?" She asked.

Wow. That is _so_ exciting.

I do like celebrations, but right now I just wanna sleep.

But I put on my sweetest smile and nodded.

"That sounds perfect." I said, but this time, I think I mean it now.

Who knows? Maybe I will have some fun with my friends?

* * *

It's been an hour. Amy and I are dressed up.

Amy was dressed in a sleek red dress that went to her knees. She paired it with red wedges and had her hair down with a red headband.

I did her makeup. I gave her some clear lip-gloss and light red eye-shadow. I also gave her some black mascara to broaden out her emerald eyes.

I like what Amy picked out for me and all, but it just didn't fit my mood right now, but I tried my best to look pleased.

She dressed me in a strapless purple gown made of a silky fabric. It went to the bottom of my thighs. I had on black heels. She gave me a black, clasped purse for an accessory.

She gave me a smoky eyed look with grayish eye shadow and black mascara. She also put on some eyeliner for me.

She curled my hair so it went down my back, and clipped my bangs with purple bobby pins.

"Oh, my god! You look gorgeous!" She said.

I give her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Amy." I said, and then I gave her a hug.

She hugged back. We went out of the hotel room and outside the hotel.

They set up a dance floor theme.

There were hula dancers and different types of entertainment.

It was amazing.

Soon as we got there, Amy rushed off to go get with Sonic, who futilely tried to run away.

I sighed and went to the bar they had set up to the side of the dance floor.

I sat up on one of the seats and then looked up at the menu hanging up at the back of the hut.

"Could I get a white wine, please?" I asked. The bartender, who was cleaning a glass with a washcloth, looked at me.

"Coming right up." He says, getting the bottle of white wine. I get a closer look at him.

The bartender was a lime-green hedgehog with a black jacket on, but it didn't cover up the scars on his chest. Maybe he got hurt or something, but the scars looked like they had been there for quite a while.

He had black shades on. He looked like a bartender/bad boy/player type of person. But he was, I guess, attractive.

He poured me a glass of white wine and then handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"The name's Scourge. What's yours?" He asked.

"Mine's Arrianna." I replied.

When I took a sip, I felt his mysteriously-covered eyes on me.

"You look beautiful. Why are you sitting up here all alone?" He asked.

Wow. I've never heard any boy call me beautiful. I mean "cute", "pretty", and "gorgeous", but never "beautiful."

"Um, I'm just not one for dancing." I said, blushing.

He smiled at me, and then took off his glasses. His eyes were like icy sapphires with that seductive glint in them.

"Tell you what," He said, leaning forward against outward-shelf to place the costumer's drinks on. His nose was almost against mine. "Why don't I just finish my shift early and I can show you how to have some fun?"

Hmm…

"Sure." I said and then finished up my drink. My face was still hot though.

Damn, why can't stop blushing?

I walked towards the dance floor. It was like a big sheet of chrome material with color-changing tiles.

They were playing "Sexy and I Know It."

Soon, I saw Scourge coming towards me, a grin on his face.

"Hey, Anna." He said.

So now he is calling me that?

"You want to dance with me?" He asked.

Hmm…

"Uh, sure." We started dancing like everyone else.

_When I walk in the spot_

_This is what I see_

_Everybody stops and is staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants_

_And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

"You look sexy in that dress." He said.

I blushed madly.

"Uh, thanks." I said. Why is this guy making me feel so weak?

We continued to dance until the song was over.

"That was really fun." I said. It was true.

"I know." He said.

I sigh a little bit. Now, my fun has ended.

He noticed this. He pulled out a little piece paper and wrote something on it.

"Well, Arrianna, I know I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe." He said, handing it to me. Hmm...so he likes pop music. So do I.

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

When I walked back to my room, I neatly put the piece of paper in the drawer from my nightstand.

I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Then I pinched my wrist as hard as I could.

"Quit it, Arrianna, You just met this guy like ten minutes ago." I told myself.

That's right. Just a few minutes ago.

All throughout the night, I forced myself not to think about him. I didn't want to be falling in love with anyone right now. Not forever, just not right now. Especially, not right now.

It takes every part of me to rip up the piece of paper.

* * *

**Okay, so we've gotten a closer look at Arrianna. You could probably compare Arrianna to Katniss Everdeen, really. Not really looking for love, but more focused on keeping your friends alive and safe, good with bow and arrow, smart. Yep, they could be twins! **

**And thank you so much, Sweet 'n' Spicy Lily! You're the best!**


	3. Striking

**I'm back with another update of Cosset. I need to start that review-and-reply thing…**

**CharlietheHedgehog14: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks, I guess, I didn't think it was a self-insertion. I didn't even know what that meant until I looked it up. That sentence just meant she couldn't see. I had to fix it a little. I swear I don't see these mistakes until I publish the chapter! I just added the Starbucks because I started thinking about coffee for some reason. I wouldn't really say that Arrianna is perfect or a Mary-Sue. I have no idea where that idea came from. If anything, she's everything but perfect. And she's not based on me, not really, because the only weapon I know how to use is a bow and arrow, and I wish I had a boyfriend; I'm not a boy-free person! I just insert these random facts about Arrianna because I want you all to know what she's like without a big character sheet. But seriously, thanks for the review! **

**Check out my profile if you want to know more about Arrianna!**

**On with the story…**

* * *

When I wake up, it is about 6:00 in the morning.

I had this weird, yet wonderful dream. It may have included Scourge.

Ugh, stop thinking about him.

I got up and walked to the closet. All my clothes and shoes were in there.

I picked out my regular clothes and put them on. Once I brush my teeth and wash my face, I put my hair in my trademark braid.

As I get ready, I can't help but think about what he said.

"_You look beautiful."_

I look in the bathroom mirror.

I honestly don't see what was so pretty about me.

I am not _beautiful_.

I am not _cute_.

I am not _gorgeous_.

I am _striking_. Honestly, that was one word I used to describe me. My features are sharp, but soft. My eyes are vibrantly green. I have an athletic build.

That's what I am. Striking.

I get up and then walk out of my room. I went to go explore the ship, but I didn't need to.

Because when I went down a long row of doors, I saw a tag for the name of a room.

"_Weaponry Activity."_

Weapons!

This hotel just keeps getting better and betting.

I walk in and I am met with a room full of Class A weapons.

Guns, knives, grenades, swords, bow and arrow, nun chucks, everything else; it was perfect.

I initially started with the knives.

As I'm about to pick the bow and arrow, someone walks in.

Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please—

"Hi, Anna."

You just hate me don't you, world?

"Hey." I said, and kept my neutral attitude. I started shooting around all the targets.

Center. Center. Edge. Center. Side. Center.

"Wow, you're an amazing archer." He said.

I know.

"Thanks."I said, and then put the archery equipment up.

We stayed silent for a moment.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" He asked.

Wow, that's unexpected.

"Sure." I said.

I run around the room and get everything I need in about a second.

"Fasten this around your shoulder." I said, handing him the quiver. He nods and fastens it.

"First things first. You have to learn how to hold your bow or else you'll end up shooting yourself." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I put the bow in his hands. He studied it for a minute and then holds it with his left hand.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Almost." I said and adjusted his bow in his hand. "There you go."

"Thanks." He says, and gives me a genuine smile. His teeth are crystal-white.

I nod at him. "Okay, now that you know how to hold the bow correctly, I can finally teach you how to shoot."

"Awesome." He says.

I grab an arrow from the quiver and hold it.

"You have to put the arrow on the bowstring."I said and then slid the arrow onto the string.

"Now, you have to place it on the arrow rest." I said and I guided his hands to place it right.

I was moved up against his back.

"Now, you have to pull the string back." I said, stringing my fingers through his and I helped his get the bowstring right.

"Someone's getting a little handsy." He chuckled.

I blushed but pretended not to be affected. "Focus on the target!" I said.

"Okay, fine."He said and I could tell he was trying very hard to focus on the center.

"Good."I said and pulled the bowstring back. My fingers were up against his cheek.

I let him get the same grip before I let go of the bow. My finger slid against his face.

"Release the arrow!" I said, hoping he'd get it right.

He nodded and then let it go.

The arrow hit the outer circle of the center.

"That was a nice shot for a beginner." I said, stepping back. I was a few feet away from a flower vase with some sunflowers in it.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my beautiful teacher."He said, walking over.

There he goes again.

I actually fear for what might actually happen when he reaches me, because he's got that seductive glint in his eyes and that mischievous smirk on his muzzle.

Thankfully, he just hugs me.

Wow, he smells a little bit like…cinnamon. His fur is really warm. I feel like I'm wrapped up with a fleece blanket.

Now, if he would just back up a little. I'm burning up—and not the way you think. My heart is ricocheting. My brain is on a lockdown and my face must have melted.

Is this what liking someone feels like?

Wow. I'm not saying I like him, but I don't hate him. I just don't like him the way you think I do.

"You're the best, Anna." He mumbles in my ear. And then leans back to look at me.

Why did you have to be so goddamn hot?

Wait…what?

I don't even have time to think, because the next thing I knew, his lips are against mine and I'm gently pressed against the wall.

Don't fall for him, Arrianna. Don't let him kiss you like this.

Why do I always have to listen to my conscious?

I quickly moved my hands to his chest and push him away.

Unfortunately, he crashes into the vase and it shatters, dropping dirt and glass shards and flowers everywhere.

He lands in the shard.

His gloves are filled with them.

"What was that for?" He asked.

My face reddens in anger.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" I yelled.

"Because—"He pauses. "Never mind." He scrambles and then gets up, walking out of the room.

I'm left to sit there, thinking about the moments.

* * *

I'm back in my room, pacing the floors.

I have no idea what's going on inside of me now.

My heart is still ricocheting and I can't even keep my breath still.

My lips are still warm from the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm, like fresh baked cookies.

Sorry, conscious, but that kiss was good.

I finally work up the nerve to find him.

I went down to the elevators and then I went looking around for a flash of his green quills.

When I get to the first floor, I see a map course of it.

The bar…

Maybe he was there.

I head to the room and I see him. Standing there, cleaning a glass.

"Scourge?" I asked.

He looked up and then gave me an 'if-you've-come-to-push-me-again-I'm-not-interested' look.

"Hey." He said.

I walk over to his. I see that his gloves are stained with blood and the washcloth he was using was starting to redden.

"Your hands are bleeding." I said.

"I wonder how that happened." He said.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but I can help." I said.

He looked at me, cocking his head.

"Come with me." He said and stepped out from behind the bar.

He gestured for me to follow him.

* * *

I was led into a two-way hallway. There was a backroom filled with glasses with bottles and everything a bar would have. The other was a...bedroom?

"This is my room." He said.

"Nice." I said.

He opened up a drawer from his dresser and then took out a first-aid kit.

He handed it to me.

"Just sit down on the bed or something." I said, and got what I need out of the kit.

A roll of gauze, rubbing alcohol, and some wipes to clean off the blood.

I turn around and then stood there for a moment.

There was Scourge, with his hands behind his head and his legs spread out a little.

"I'm ready for my checkup, Nurse Anna." He purred seductively.

My face blew up red and stammered for a minute.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna be naughty?" He said, chuckled.

"No, I'm just fixing your hands."I said, blushing even more.

He smiled at me and closed his eyes.

I get the supplies and then sat on the bed with him.

"Give me your hands." I ordered.

He held out his hands.

I slipped off his bloody gloves and inspected his hands.

He didn't take out the shards. I gently pulled out the shards one by one, causing him to wince.

I clean off the cuts with the wipes, and then rub them down with alcohol.

"Ow, what are you putting on my hands?" He cries out.

"It's just alcohol. It will clean them so it won't get infected." I said.

He rolls his eyes at me.

After that little session, I wrap his hands with gauze.

"Thanks." He says, and we stay silent for another moment.

"Do you wanna know why I kissed you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"The truth is," He waits a few seconds. "I think I like you. But I already know you're not the type of girl who wants a relationship. I just thought I'd just get to kiss you once, so I'd know what it was like to kiss someone like you."

That's quite an answer.

"Can I admit something?" I ask him.

He nods.

"That kiss…was amazing. And it was my first one." I said, blushing a little.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I wonder why guys don't want to date you." He said.

"Because they'll know I'll kill them." I said.

He chuckles and smiles at me.

After a few more silent moments, I speak up.

"Look, Scourge. Even though I just met you yesterday, you do seem like a nice person. But I'm kinda not ready for a relationship yet. So…" I hoped he could continue.

"You want to just be friends?" He said. I nodded.

"That's alright. I'd love to be friends." He said, and hugged me again.

Just friends, huh?

Now, I'm starting to regret ripping up that number.

* * *

**Alright, now we got some romance and a little bit of friendship in here. Please don't say that anyone was OOC, because I really DON'T CARE! No offense, but I really don't care. Please don't say it was OOC, I tried my best.**


	4. Friends With Benefits

**Hey, I'm back. We've started school again. Yay…but anyways, I'm gonna try to update faster and get this story done faster and all.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Okay, let me see. My name is Arrianna. I'm sixteen. I used to be a princess. My best friends are Tails and Amy. I love chocolate. My main skill is weaponry. And what else?

I have another friend named Scourge that is an extremely hot bartender. Lucky me…

Right now, we're in the weapon room. I just went to practice with my knives.

I hit a plastic dummy in the head.

"Nice throw." He said. I know.

Something catches my eyes. An IOF .32 revolver.

I picked it up and then saw some bullets next to it. I added one bullet into the top-break, revolving circle.

Scourge saw me with the gun and walked up to me.

The look on his face said, "What are you doing with a revolver?"

I quickly fixed the gun and then held it up to his face. It was right between his eyes.

"Do you want to play?" I asked, smirking a little.

He moved the gun away from him and smirked back.

"So you play with guns, huh? That's cute." He said, chuckling.

How was that cute?

"I'm not playing with guns." I said and instinctively aimed the revolver at the blade sticking out of the dummy. The blade breaks on the bullet impact and flies towards us. Scourge ducks and I catch it without even looking. Okay, maybe I had to glance up.

"You are the most bad-ass chick I've ever met." He said.

I'm not a chick and that wasn't exactly grammatically-correct, but I mumble a "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied.

This moment turned to silence and then awkwardness.

"I'm going back to my room." I said, and started walking out.

"Can I come?" He asked, raising an eye ridge suggestively.

"No way." I said and left.

"…I'm still coming." He said.

Oh, boy.

* * *

Alright, he's in my room now. For any other girl, this might have been a panty-dropping moment, but I'm not any other girl and I don't want to start a relationship like this.

I'm just leaning on my bed, my eyes closed. I know he's staring at me.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Huh?" He asked, as if he hadn't even noticed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"S'okay." I told him and I moved up closer to him.

He was still looking at me. I just stared back at him. He didn't do anything but grin.

"Do you like being stared at or something?" I asked.

"Well, usually when a girl stares at me, she's wants something." And then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up to him. "Do you _want_ something?" He purred into my ear.

Trust me-that answer would have been much too extreme to say out loud.

"I thought you said that we were just friends." I said, sighing.

"We are. But…" He grinned a little more and bit his lip as he turned to me. "Can we friends with benefits?"

Wow, that's a question I don't want to answer.

"I don't know about that…"I hesitated, my voice was wavering.

"You want me to show you what it's like?" He asked, raising an eye-ridge suggestively.

I nodded slightly, but before that even happened I was gently pinned down to my bed with Scourge on top of me.

First, he just started lightly kissing me. And eventually it led to us making out. After that he got off and helped me up.

"Do you still want to be just friends? Or do you want the benefits?" He purred into my ear again, licking it slightly.

"Benefits." I smiled.

Fuck being boy-free! I still got the benefits!

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's short, but that's all I can think of. Review!**


	5. Moment of Truth

**I'm baaaaack! Here's another update of Cosset!**

**I don't own anyone but Arrianna; she's me first of all. You know I don't own Sonic and the others. If I did, this would be a movie.**

**And remember! I ain't shit! Yet. Uh! #SpokenReasons. I'm NOT Spoken Reasons but I love his videos!**

* * *

I woke up with a smile on face for the first time in weeks. I went into the bathroom in my pajamas.

Just a blue tank top and some old gray shorts. Nothing special.

After I got all my morning stuff done, I went through my closet.

Instead of putting my regular clothes on, I put on a mid-thigh length dress made of a silky, emerald-green fabric. It had a bow around my waist made of a black ribbon. I put a black tank top under the strapless dress so it wouldn't show too much.

I put on some black shorts under the dress and slipped on some dark green TOMS.

I left my hair down and split my bangs from the rest of my hair with a green headband.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Nice enough." I said to myself, nodding.

As if on cue, Scourge came into my room.

I turned to look at him, making my hair whirl as I did.

"Hey, babe." He greeted me, checking me out. I blushed a little as I felt his eyes going over my body. "You look hot."

"Thanks." I replied and smoothed out the skirt of my dress.

I made my way over to him and gave him a small hug and then I kissed his cheek.

Almost as soon as I did that, he picked me up and placed me on my bed and crawled on top of me.

Without anymore words, he smashed his lips up against mine and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

Nervously, I wrapped one of arms around his neck and tried my best to return the kiss.

He took both of his arms and wrapped them around my waist, moving himself up closer to me. I ended up wrapping both arms around him. I pulled him up to me close enough to let our chests touch.

I managed to push him into a sitting position and moved into his lap and wrapped both legs around his waist, kissing him harder.

"Wow, you must have been really excited," He said, smirking. I blushed darkly.

"S-sorry," I began. "I just get…a little c-carried away sometimes." I said, rubbing my arm innocently.

"It's fine." He said and kissed my lips softly. "I gotta get to work." He said and opened the door.

"People want to get drunk at 8 in the morning?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know the half of it." He said and chuckled on his way out.

I sighed happily and fell back on my bed, going to sleep for a few more minutes.

Then another person burst through my door. It was Amy.

"Hi, Ames!" I said, still happy.

"Hi, Anna." She said, and walked over to me. Before she did, she stopped and sniffed the air for a minute.

"It smells like sex in here." She said bluntly.

I blushed a little bit and gave her a surprised look. She was only 12 for God's sake!

She looked at me too and her mouth fell open.

"No way." She said climbing on my bed. "You met a guy!" She said and then paused. "Or a girl…"

"No, a guy. And we didn't go that far." I said, still blushing.

"Ooh…" She squealed, and looked into my face. "What does he look like and what's his name?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and then smiled a bit. "He's a green hedgehog with blue eyes and his name is Scourge." I said.

The room went quiet. You could hear someone blink. And, no, I don't use the cliché "you could hear a pin drop" bid.

That's just stupid. Who would drop a pin?

But the look on Amy's face was too indescribable to write. Or even say.

"Amy, what's-"I started.

"Aah!" She interrupted me with the scream.

"Am-"

"Aah!"

"Wha-"

"Aah!"

"I'm just gonna wait till you finish." I sighed.

She screamed one more time and then turned to me. "Okay, I'm done."

"Now, what's so wrong about Scourge that you've gotten so freaked out?" I asked.

"Look, Anna. If you have enough guts to date Scourge, then I gotta give you credit for that. But Scourge is practically our worst enemy. He tried to kill Sonic too many times that I need to count. He's just…" She pondered on what to say. "A bad guy."

I took a moment to think.

Scourge didn't really seem to talk about any of my friends. Maybe he didn't want to upset me. Or maybe he was just lying…

And no one will _ever _lie to me again and get away with it.

* * *

As soon as Amy leaves, I get up out of my room and make a personal trip around the hotel to find him.

I spot his green quills near the area around the pool, I run towards it.

I grab him by his neck and slam him against the wall of a small changing booth.

"Hey!" Someone cries from inside.

"Shut the hell up! I got a problem now!" I yelled angrily. The person inside fell silent and then I turned back to him. "We need to talk." I say menacingly and drag him all the way into his room.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to my friends?!" I scream in his face as I had him up against the wall like earlier.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouts back. He almost sounds like he was pretty upset about this matter.

"You're lying! Amy told me that you tried to kill Sonic before and that you made my friends' lives a living nightmare." I exclaimed.

"Maybe if you would get off of me then I would explain." He said, calmly. I wish I had the ability to stay like that in an argument.

I let him go and cross my arms, frowning at him.

"Okay, I admit it. I was pretty evil back then and I did mess with your friends, like all the time. Yeah, I did try to kill Sonic before, but I don't see why you would listen to that pink hypocrite, I know she loves Sonic, but if you gave Sonic one bad day and he would've acted just like me. "Scourge said, waving his arms frantically.

I didn't say anything about that. I didn't know what to say. Sonic probably would have snapped to the dark side if he had one bad day.

"Honestly, I don't know why I acted like that. Maybe it was because I just plain old didn't like your friends very much. But I wouldn't have killed any of them, even if I wanted to. I know I'm bad, but I'm not a murderer, Anna."

Confusion strikes through me. I don't know what I should do, but then I remember why I was so violent towards him. Anger replaces my confusion.

"Okay, so you messed with my friends in the past. That's not my biggest concern. I'm concerned because I fell into someone's trust and they lied to me. Wait. You didn't lie. You kept it a secret from me. That's what you did." I said, with more venom in my voice than a king cobra.

The green hedgehog started to look a bit startled.

"You're just like my parents. Just like them. They kept secrets from me. Fuck it. They didn't even love me. They actually tried to get rid of me. Apparently, I'm "not worthy of being in the royal bloodline." I said. I didn't stop the fat tears from rolling down my face.

I feel weak, crying in front of the man I actually started falling for.

I was right. I didn't need a man. I'm just gonna be alone for the rest of my life, so how could anyone make my lonely life better?

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Without warning, I turned on my heel and smacked him.

I turn myself towards the door, my hair flinging in my hair, but not before catching the startled look on his face. His handsome face with a big, red mark on his cheek.

"It's over." I barely mumble before flashing away at the speed of light.

* * *

I feel like killing myself.

All the pain I went through as a child, all the loneliness I still have to conquer, all the love I can never get. It's all too much to bear. I curl up in my bed and actually take the time to reminisce the memories that put me like this.

When I was 3, I acted pretty much like I did now, but smaller and a bit more naïve.

But my parents wanted me to be the child of their dreams. A beautiful, elegant princess. Instead, they got a spunky, brave fireball.

I spent most of my time in the weapon room where my parents couldn't comment on how unladylike I was, how dangerous it was for me to wield a knife or shoot a bow.

But when I turned 8, they actually sold me. _Sold_ their own fucking _8 year-old _daughter to a _15 year-old _pervert. I don't even want to talk about that.

The guy didn't get far though. I cut him up pretty well, so the next day, he took me back home, saying "keep that little bitch."

And the process went on until I met Sonic and they others, when I was 15. Sonic was pretty nice to me, so I decided to trust him. I even had a little crush on him, but once I met Amy, I decided to put those thoughts far out of my head. Even I can't stop that hammer.

Then my parents wouldn't let me talk to Sonic and my friends because he kinda embarrassed them in front of the whole kingdom.

I snuck out anyway and joined them. And my parents didn't even say anything about me leaving. It's expected because I know they don't love me.

I don't notice anyone come into my room and they sit on my bed. It's Shadow.

"W-what do you w-want?" My voice is tight and wavering, barely audible through my sobs.

"I heard you crying." He said and tried pulling the covers away from my face. I don't feel like even trying to resist, so I let my face show. "You look horrible."

"I know that, Shadow, you don't have to remind me." I sighed and put the covers back over my face, more tears escaping.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me. I managed to pull the covers off again and explain. He just sits there and listens to me.

"Oh." He said and then looked me straight in the eyes. "Why exactly did you go out with him?"

"Well, I didn't know all of that about him. And we weren't going out, we were just… you know. Friends." I said. "With benefits." I mutter.

"That's interesting." The midnight black hedgehog remarks, so I guess he heard me. "Maybe you should just date someone that's not evil." He said and then stood up.

I tried throwing my pillow at him, but he caught it and tossed it at me before leaving.

I just sighed and curled back up in my sheets, my heart pounding weakly, my sobs increasing in audacity with every tear that leaked out.

I'm always the one to be left alone, suffering. Hey, Mom and Dad, riddle me this.

Do I look like a princess now? Crying and suffering and left in misery?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

* * *

**Well, if Arrianna and Scourge's relation seems bad now, just wait for these next few chapters. It'll be bad to worse to worst to plain old fucked up! Lol!**


End file.
